No Air
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: Inspired by No Air by Jordan Sparks Millions of miles away, Prowl is feeling the pain of his broken spark bond. One can't not live without the other. Meanwhile on Earth, Ratchet is working over time in bringing back there lost friend.Will they be saved?


The dusty wind beat down on them from the barren planet's surface; well almost barren surface. The sounds of a battle echoed as they ground vibrated with each shot or blow taken. They weren't outnumbered, but they were outclassed. A gunner, two front line warriors, an engineer , and a tactician were just no match for three well-versed fliers and the telepathic officer known as Soundwave. Prowl slide behind a pile of rocks next to the red clad Sideswipe startling the younger bot. "Slag it," he swore trying to calm down his now rapidly beating spark. "Don't do that!" Prowl couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the surprised look painted on the younger mech's facial plating.

"What's wrong?" questioned Prowl as he hid his smirk under a serious façade. "Did I frighten you?" Now wasn't the time to be joking and both of the bot knew it. Sideswipe mumbled something crossing his hands jumping once more when Prowl yelled over the com-links.

"Sunstreaker! Get your aft over here!" Prowl rubbed the bridge of his optics as the yellow replied with a 'grow' and 'grumble'. He couldn't blame Sunstreaker for his attitude…well not this time anyway. It was obvious to everyone that this battle wasn't going very well at all. He had to do something to get the group back together. "Don't argue! We don't have time for this.! And bring Wheeljack and Bluestreak with you. I have a plan…" In truth, he didn't have a clue what to do now, but a little bit of faith and hope could go a long way in a situation like this.

Wheeljack and Bluestreak dove behind the make-shift barren panting heavily. Bluestreak's armor was cracked and blacked at parts telling Prowl that he had been hit at some point. "Bluestreak," he said covering his concern up with protocol. "Are you injured?"

The gunner shook his head offering a cheery smile. "Nope, its all cosmetic." Blue tapped his chest wincing slightly as he did so. "Well…most of it." Sideswipe snickered beside him. Prowl didn't even want to know what he found amusing in this situation.

"Wheeljack.."

The dirt covered mech merely waved him off. "I'm fine, Prowl. I'm always covered in soot or something. I'm used to it." Prowl nodded looking back around the rocks only again searching for the yellow twin. Worry filled his spark as his cpu put together scenarios. None of them pleasant. Had he failed in his promise to his bonded to watch over his brothers?

"Where is.." He was cut off by the loud rapid firing of a close blaster, cursing reaching his audios. "Never mind…" The yellow twin dove behind the rock instantly looking at his destroyed paint job.

"Oh..those pit slagging cons!" he yelled as the other scrambled away from him. A mad Sunny was a mean Sunny. "I'll rip them a new aft!" Prowl shook his head relief filling his core. Before Prowl could speak again the yellow twin stood up firing his blaster once more. "And you mom was a fraggin trash compacter!" He was about to fire once more when he felt himself being pulled down. He landed on his aft with an 'oomph' staring optic to optic with a very unhappy Prowl. He gave a sheepish grin moving to sit beside his twin. "I'm…good now.."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Prowl sternly. Sunstreaker knew better to actually answer him. He would get an audio receiver full if he did, so he did the next best thing. He gave the most apologetic look he could muster , a trait taught by Jazz himself. Primus, if it worked for Sideswipe…it should work for him. Prowl shook his head huffing. He had known the twins since their were both sparklings clinging to Jazz's legs. Frag, Prowl and Jazz particularly raised them, which was probably the reason he was so over protective. "Wipe that grin off your face.." he commanded with no real threat behind his tone. Off the side Sideswipe giggled only to receive a punch in the arm by his yellow counterpart.

Prowl ignored the sparkling-like behavior as he turned to Bluestreak. "Bluestreak, how do you think you'll do as a distraction?" he asked smirking getting a thumbs-up sign from the young gunner. He sighed and bent down slowly filling in the others of his plan.

Prowl smirked proudly; he couldn't believe his plan was actually working. He had to give Bluestreak credit; the cons had never expected to be plumbed with paintballs. He would have to remember to ask Blue and now the guilty looking twins where exactly they had found them. On second thought…he didn't want to know.

_**pjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**__**pj**_

"Retreat!" yelled the seekers as they collected the fallen Soundwave. The blue mech had been knocked into stasis after a hard hit in the chest plates. Without the commanding abilities of the third in command of the army, the seekers and Blitzwing had fallen into disarray. As they watched the retreating forms of their enemies, the small group cheered at their victory. Prowl smiled as he looked at the rag time warriors.

"You did go.." he started only to be stopped by a painful eruption in his chest. It felt like nothing he had experienced before. It felt as if his spark was being ripped for its very chamber. He fell to one knee as his vision became blurred unknowing that millions of light years away his beloved had just been brutally murdered by Megatron himself. "Jazz," he whispered through gritted dental plates as another wave of pain coursed through his body making his world fall black.

_**(A/N: Hope you enjoy it. 3 I will have chapter 2 up soon. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know. Please let me know what you think.) **_


End file.
